Sora no Shutai
by KingNoctis
Summary: Vanitas is a masked assassin working for the organization. accepting any misson without question. He must struggle through the events that follow a recruitment mission gone awry and his meeting with a strange girl called namine. TERRIBLE SUMMARY BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAY DISCLAIMER: kingdom hearts is owned by square enix, tetsuya nomura and all those guy's, sadly not me
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors Note: ****my first fanfic, critics are not only welcome, but encouraged. flamers will be destroyed o_O**

**please review, it will encourage me to add chapters more frequently. **

Rated T for course language, some gore.

* * *

Blinded by fear and soaked in the blood of his fallen comrades, Ruo desperately runs through the small Chinese compound, grief stricken having witnessed his friends and allies slain at the hands of that monster.

'gotta sound the alarm…..need to warn the boss…..' he thought to himself as he panted heavily, still sprinting for his life.

He turned a sharp corner, looking around as he held his gun close to him, he reached for the switch on the wall. Ruo flipped the switch and lights came on, illuminating the halls around him, as a blaring noise erupted in the base.

He let out a sigh of relief and moved to turn around and join his allies, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain run through his chest.

"wha…(_cough_)…no…" Ruo started coughing up blood as he looked to his side and saw the end of a sword protruding from his right shoulder, he looked to his left side to see the object of his fears, stabbing him horizontally through his left shoulder to his right. He looked up, his vision blurry, to see the masked boy at the hilt of the blade, his gaze directed to the alarms that Ruo had just activated.

"God dammit." The masked boy uttered in an exasperated tone as he slowly drew his blade from his victims' body.

Ruo fell, tears falling down his face as everything went dark, the masked boys' dark, emotionless voice echoing through his head as he died.

The masked boy walked off contemplating what had happened, sheathing the bloodied sword and palcing it horizontal across his lower back.

'this job was already tiresome enough, then that miserable bastard got away and started up that god damn loud hailer,' the boy looked up at an alarm as he walked by nonchalantly 'which is starting to get on my fucking nerves.'

The boy furrowed his brow under his mask and pulled a gun out of his long red coat, which went down to his knees, and fired four shots at the device, silencing it.

"over there! I heard gunshots!" a man shouted, presumably to his teammates.

'well that was a fuckin' stupid idea….' The masked assailant quickly drew his blade as he darted round the corner to see the source of the voice turn and face him, fear shot through his eyes and quickly left along with any life they once had, as the boy's trained sword cut clean through the man's body at inhuman speed. The boy didn't waste any time in charging head first at the other men before him, quickly calculating the number of opponents and the best way to eliminate them in the space of a second.

Spinning around and slicing 'idiot number 1's' neck with a knife drawn from his belt, he snatched the enemy's gun out of his dying hands, deciding not to waste any of his own ammo on these weak morons, shot down two enemies with deadly aim.

The boy saw the only enemy left standing, unarmed, having dropped his weapon out of awe at how fast this had happened, so he glared at the easy prey and charged ready to strike, when he saw another man appear through the door to his side priming his weapon to fire.

The assassin quickly stabbed his original target and dragged him in the path of the gunners' poorly aimed bullets, using him as a meat shield. Once he had deduced that the opponent was out of ammo, he kicked the now deceased 'idiot number 4' off his blade towards the gunman, noticing his former partner's corpse flying at him, the newly appointed 'idiot number 5' made a fatal pause whilst reaching for his second firearm. It was only a split second, but long enough for the bloodstained veteran to cut through not only idiot 4's body but idiot 5's head.

All enemies eliminated, he looked up he heard more idiot's running trough the base towards him, deeming further violence to be 'not worth the effort', he jumped up and cut a hole in the ceiling, retreating to the roof.

Crouching and slowly scaling the roof, he thought to himself about the bloody mess he had left be hind him. 'shoot, I was too conspicuous on this job, xemnas is gonna kill me…..' he let out a loud sigh and dropped his head

"hey! I heard a noise!" he heard someone yell from below.

'son of a bitch!' he noticed the risk and quickly stalked across the roof as he though to himself about his job.

_'This is a super elite level assignment given to me, vanitas lucis caelum, age:21 codename: the sora no shutai, by xemnas, age:40-something, codename: the superior. He is called that because he is the head of the special execution squad I work for. The group officially has no name, but geeky morons on conspiracy websites have labelled us the 'organization', so that's what everyone calls it.' _

Vanitas slides down the roof to the edge peering over to look for guards or, through a lucky stroke, his target.

_'it makes sense, since we are sort of a business, xemnas employs gullible dipshits like me to accept missions and jobs from those who can afford it. Weird really…if this is a secret organization then how does anyone contact us to give us assignments? Meh, details.' _

Seeing no one, vanitas proceeded down the hallway, being careful not to make any noise, whilst searching for the unfortunate son of a bitch.

'_The organization is comprised of mercenaries for hire, we accept mainly bodyguard or assassination contracts, based on the risk level, they send their more experienced cold blooded killers, like me.' _

Vanitas came up to a large door and heard multiple voices, among them he heard a particularly nervous one talking to some one with a gruff, jagged voice, referring to him as 'boss Shan Yu'.

"bingo." Vanitas smirked under his mask, and proceeded to sheath his weapon, and turned to face the door.

'_this job is for a hit on a Chinese_ _mafia boss called Shan Yu, the local police chief is in over his head with all of this gang activity, so used the organization as a last resort to get this guy. Shan Yu, ironically, specialised in the assassination of uncorrupted officials, so he anticipated my arrival and peaked security, hence the high risk level.'_

The still smirking boy placed his hand on the door and began to push lightly. His muscles ached for blood and action.

'_there are two strict rules when taking on an assassination job, number one: stealth, in and out, minimal casualties, as inconspicuous as possible.'_

Vanitas pushed open the door slowly, taking in every adrenaline filled second.

"thank god for rule two" he whispered, his demonic golden eyes piercing through the crack in the door.

_'And number two is...' _

Vanitas put both hands on the door and gave it a hard push, the doors flying open and revealing a small army standing in a huge room, with Shan Yu at the back.

He glared and shouted with all of his force

"HEY! WHATS UP FELLAS!"

'_those of super elite rank are allowed to ignore the first rule and proceed as they see fit' _

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at the assassin with wide eyes, vanitas glared at them all. His visor was tinted, so his eyes could not actually be seen, but men, women, and even the boss himself still quivered when they felt his gaze on their face.

"So!" the mafia boss jumped when he realised the masked demon was addressing him.

"I suppose you would be Shan Yu." Vanitas studied him carefully, menacing yellow eyes, dark grey skin, creepy moustache and a big bald patch on the top of his head, vanitas simply rolled his eyes.

'Jesus, this guy's like a villain from a Disney movie' wearing an unimpressed look on his face he looked over when he realised the smelly pensioner was talking to him.

"I suppose you would be the arrogant lackey that bastard Li Shang sent, he never gives up" he looked away at the last part.

Vanitas chuckled when he realised the guy's voice made him sound like a chain smoker. This enraged Shan Yu, who let out a growl.

Vanitas' gaze hardened when he realised the old man was trying to intimidate him. He pulled a gun and shot at Shan Yu, intentionally missing and grazing his cheek as a warning shot, he didn't want the fun to stop so soon.

"DON'T YOU DARE GROWL AT ME YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" every single one of the bodyguards jumped at the volume and sheer rage in his voice before coming to their senses and pulling their weapons on the boy. They had all manner of equipment, chains, guns, swords, blunt objects, each one suddenly gaining confidence in their sheer numbers, including Shan Yu.

Vanitas paid them no mind. He simply didn't care about them. His attention was focused solely on the bald son of a bitch in front of him who dared to try and undermine him.

Shan Yu smirked and stroked the fresh cut on his face, he would not let this boy show him up.

"So tell me, just why is it you wear a mask?" Shan Yu asked with a hint of condescension in his tone. This pissed of the young caelum to no end, but he decided to be civil and answer, after all, this man was about to die.

"I wear it so I don't need to kill _everyone_ I see on a mission" spoken in a dull tone, vanitas folded his arms and paced, leaving the old man confused.

That made no sense, why would him showing his face affect the people he fought?

Shan Yu's smirk widened to a full blown grin, this intrigued him.

"Now I'm curious," he paused, licking his lips "just what are you hiding under there?"

Vanitas laughed aloud at this, everyone took note of how creepy and evil his laugh was, he spoke, with a chuckle in his voice,

"You wanna see under my mask? Your gonna have to earn it you mouldy old piece of crap"

The 'mouldy old piece of crap' reverted his grin back to a light smirk. And there they stood, as if no one else was in the room, knowing one of them was going to die. The suspense was broken when one of Shan Yu's men lost his nerve and charged at vanitas, immediately vanitas retaliated, throwing a knife at the new 'idiot number 1' and piercing his skull, and then it started vanitas picked up the cowardly (at least by his standards) man's sword and charging straight for the army of bodyguards.

They all opened fire, vanitas avoided the storm of bullets and proceeded to kill the entire front line. Without drawing any of his own weapons, he grabbed a woman with a sword and used her as a shield, shooting through her at the crowd, usually he hated killing women, but desperate times. He discarded the woman's body and proceeded to scale the walls, running along with a trail of bullets lagging behind, vanitas was simply too fast. He descended back down to the floor and ran through the horde, cleaving as much flesh as he could reach, still not getting a scratch on him.

They were hesitant to use their guns given the risk of friendly fire, but when they realised that he was out matching them already they abandoned their comrades and focused solely on surviving the massacre, this only worked to his advantage as he knew they wouldn't hit him he just chuckled and watched them fall apart with fear.

Barely a minute in and vanitas was already up to idiot number 43. He leapt back and pulled two guns, jumping over the crowd and hailing them, laughing at how they scurried like frightened children. He hit the floor and his eyes went wide when he felt something big crash into him, he looked and saw Shan Yu with a feral expression or rage on his face.

'so, he likes to fight alongside his men, good' vanitas smirked and widened his stance, forcing the old man back and breaking away before lunging at the mafia boss, they engaged each other fiercely while darting across the room, accidently killing even more of Shan Yu's men in the process.

Vanitas' blood boiled with excitement as he finally drew his own blade, now wielding two swords, Vanitas charged forward with frightening ferocity and speed.

Shan Yu simply couldn't keep up, he was disarmed, his sword sent flying as vanitas proceeded to cut his arm off, before Shan Yu even had a chance to scream in pain, he was kicked full force in the face, knocking him out and sending him flying into a wall.

Vanitas let out a blood curdling laugh, and charged back into the horde, eyes wide with a murderous glow.

"I LOVE MY JOB!" he bellowed like a madman. Never looking away from the eyes of his victims.

* * *

Shan Yu awoke much later, due to loss of blood, he could not stand up. He was in the same place. He looked around and saw no one, well, no one alive. An object caught his eye, a red and black helmet lay discarded on the ground. He hoped that maybe the masked boy had been injured and left him, but he knew that would never be the case. He tried to crawl, using the arm he still had to drag himself across the mass graveyard. He was losing consciousness again. When he heard it. The one sound he never wanted to hear behind him. That laugh that belonged to that monster. He heard footsteps and looked up.

"Picture this" Shan Yu winced at his voice. "In your dying moments, you looked up, and saw the devil himself looking back at you" Shan Yu was picked up by his hair slowly "just what would you do?"

His next words chilled the old man to the core. As he looked up and saw the most horrible face he had ever seen, not disfigured, not ugly, not unsightly at all, but just too frightening to look at "**would you beg?**"

The devil in human flesh brought a gun up to the old man's chin, with the smirk of a madman and dark golden eyes piercing the soul. The old man could only whimper.

"n-no….please…d…don-" BANG. Silence.

The man known as the Sora no shutai, or empty abomination, hauled himself up and looked around at his handiwork, his smirk slowly faded. Realising he was going to get an earful off xemnas. He ran a hand through his spiked hair and glanced at it, noticing all the blood in his hair he shook his head hard and walked over to his discarded mask. The reason he wore it, was to protect the only family he has left, his twin brother sora. Assassins like him are not popular, if someone saw him on a mission and came after him, they could end up killing sora, since they look exactly alike. So when he's out in the field, no one sees his face, or everyone dies until he feels his brother is safe.

Vanitas walked off satisfied. Placing his mask over his face once again. Looking forward to a shower, and returning home.

* * *

AN: so, whaja think? any ideas will be taken into account when writing future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: home life

**Authors note:** okay so last chapter was an insight into how vanitas behaves on missions, not all chapters will be like that one.

this chapter is something to help the plot along, it turned out alot longer than I intended -_-

enjoy, and review if you feel like. it will help me make any improvements you think I need

ps: forgot to mention, vanitas's helmet in this is a red and black version of terras armour's helmet but

with slightly shorter horn-thingees.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Home life**

"243 vanitas, 243….." xemnas let out with a sigh

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at the statement, he quickly returned to reality after zoning out having been in here for a long time. He was in the organizations main base, 'where nothing gathers'. Named as such because this is where the members of a _secret _organization that 'did not exist' gathered to receive missions and such. He had just gotten back to his home, twilight town, from his mission yesterday morning and came in today to collect his pay. Some time ago he was called to xemnas's office and is currently being reprimanded for the results of his last mission. This was his boss, the superior. He had grey hair to his shoulders, and yellow eyes similar to vanitas, and spoke in a deep voice.

"do you know," xemnas continued, "what the number 243 has to do with you?"

Vanitas exhaled and shot back, "It wouldn't be the number of hours I've been in this room for, would it?"

He was looking to the ceiling not deeming this worthy of his full attention.

Xemnas gazed at the clipboard in his hands, he was quite annoyed with the insubordinate child in front of him.

"No, it's the body count for the Shan Yu mission. You do realise this is a secret organization? That means be discreet!"

Vanitas threw his arms in the air and made an attempt to defend himself

"The orders said I was permitted to kill anyone who got in my way!"

Xemnas slammed the clipboard down on the desk, he was on his last nerve,

"That didn't mean kill everyone in the base! Because of the mess you made, the smell of blood and flesh attracted 52 people and I had to pay them off! Honestly, I omit this stuff as much as I can, but once the pictures show up on facebook more attention is drawn to this 'secret society'" xemnas grimaced when he thought of the cause for so much attention "god I hate facebook."

Vanitas couldn't help but scoff at this, so Xemnas shot him a glare and continued,

"The police chief Li Shang was furious, so I offered to cut the cost of the mission."

This caught Vanitas's attention, "Your cutting my pay!" he yelled with wide eyes.

He dropped his head and gritted his teeth, "but rule two of assassination contracts says-"

"Rule two does not apply to you!"

"WHY!?" Vanitas was now fully focused an their argument.

"Because! It was put in place so that super elites will know I trust them, and to give a special incentive put in the hard work to earn the rank, but you've proven that your judgement CANNOT be trusted!"

People walking outside the office didn't even bat an eye, this happened after all of Vanitas's missions anyway.

Vanitas leaned back on his chair and folded his arms,

"So why not just demote me then!" he didn't really want that, but at this point he'd do anything just to get home and take a nap.

"Too much paperwork, besides, I have something in mind." An evil smirk showed itself on xemnas's face, Vanitas did NOT like where this was going.

"A recruitment mission."

There was a pause, before Vanitas elegantly voiced his opinion on his boss's decision.

"WHAT!?" Vanitas shot forward, placing both hands on the desk. Recruitment missions were hell.

"No. FUCK no! you can **NOT** do this to me!" he would have to fly for hours on economy class, to some place he'd never heard of, only to sit through a boring conversation with some rookie for what would feel like days while he tries to act big to impress the messenger. No action whatsoever. He couldn't do it. He would rather die.

"Please, anything else! Don't make me go!" his eyes were wide with worry, he didn't want to take the mission, but if xemnas issued it he wouldn't be able to refuse. "Recruitment is trainee work!"

"Now now its not as bad as you think." Xemnas pulled the details out of his desk and held them up to his face.

"This, is a master level mission" Vanitas' expression changed to one of curiosity, why would a job like this need an experienced soldier's attention? He decided to sit back and listen, still not happy about this though.

"The guy's name is Marluxia, he's an expert in chemical weapons and natural poisons, mainly working with various plants. As you know, our science department is extremely lacking, so we could use a chemist of this man's skill."

Studying the picture xemnas provided vanitas noticed the man had a head of long pink hair, which vanitas classified as 'stupid'. Xemnas continued.

"Even, the head of the science department is good with vaccines and poisons, but he's got nothing on this guy. We get him and it could increase the mission success rate as well as the survival rate of our men." Xemnas finished with a satisfied look on his face while trying to read the boy's reaction to the information.

Vanitas was moderately intrigued now, but the risk level confused him.

"okay, so this is important, I get it. But why the risk level? Master's just two ranks down from super elite…"

"That's because this guy is known for being untrustworthy, he's the head of a very prestigious family so naturally there are those out to get him." Xemnas crossed his arms and looked towards his desk, "he's got bodyguards, not too many, but a few, plus his place is probably rigged. Making this no job for a trainee."

Vanitas sighed and put his head back, he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he thought. As punishments go, this one was pretty fair.

"Fine! Gimme the location and I'll go, but I want full pay on this job, and a break afterwards!" vanitas pointed to help his point.

"Hell no, half pay and your on a 4 day hiatus."

Dammit, worth a shot. Ah well, take what you can get, and half pay for a punishment was as good as he could hope for.

"Fine" he stood up with a sigh, xemnas did the same.

"Report in tomorrow and we'll send you off, oh and say hi to Yuffie for me."

Xemnas directed vanitas to the door and let him out.

"Aright, see ya."

'ugh. Yuffie…' he had forgotten about her. Yuffie was his adoptive mother. He and sora were orphans, their mother had died in childbirth and they assumed their father ran out on her before they were born. Yuffie and her husband had taken them in when they were 7 years old. She was loudmouthed, fierce and had a damn good right hook to top it off. She was not gonna be happy that he was leaving, again.

He made his way through the halls of 'where nothing gathers' and even though he would never admit it, he was quietly looking forward to seeing the old hag again.

* * *

Vanitas stood outside 'Merlin's house', the dinky little bookstore that Yuffie owned and took a deep breath. He had only been gone for a week, but he didn't live here anymore so he didn't get to see everyone that often. He slowly made his way in, a small suitcase behind him.

He saw her at the counter, reading some book she found. Wearing a black tank top and her trademark headband, using it to keep her short raven hair out of her face. He looked at her with a smirk, not a sadistic one, but a genuine one.

"So I see this place is empty as usual," he stated mockingly, getting her attention.

Yuffie turned around with a scowl until she noticed who it was, she shot a wide smile, jumped over the counter, and placed her son in a playful but still painful headlock.

"You need to watch your mouth boy, or I'll sew it shut!" said in a playful tone as she released her now dazed son from her iron grip and ruffled his hair.

"Its good to see little vani not forgetting about his dear mother!"

He pushed her hand away and smiled.

"Yeah, its been a while."

She put her hands to her waist and shot another huge grin. "So how'd the mission go!"

Vanitas grimaced, 'Yeah, Yuffie knows about my career. Because she used to be a member of the organization herself, bust since her husband Leon died, she retired.

"ugh…not too bad…" he didn't want to say it too fast in case she caught on.

"what punishment is it this time…" 'dammit, busted.' Yuffie's expression darkened. This had happened a thousand times. He gets overexcited and pisses off xemnas.

The boy in question looked away and scratched his head. He did not want another black eye, but it probably couldn't be avoided.

"another mission…"

Yuffie raised her fist ready to show her son what true rage was, vanitas raised his hands to his face and curled up protectively, and managed to stutter out,

"I-i-its only a short one! Two days tops! And afterwards I'm on hiatus!"

The black clad horror stopped abruptly. "Fine! But you're coming up with an excuse for sora this time! And you're staying the night here!"

She walked off into the back room with a fume in her step. And vanitas made his way towards the staircase on the other side of the store. Yuffie and sora lived in a small apartment above the bookstore, 'saves time and money' although vanitas was not sure how, but he wasn't willing to argue with Yuffie.

Now his new problem, sora. Put bluntly, sora knew nothing about Vanitas's job at all. He thought he would be safer if he didn't know, and it would be tiresome to listen to his brother go on about it so he kept it quiet. But it was getting harder to keep sora believing he was going on business trips so frequently. He didn't even know what sora thought his job was… he should really ask Yuffie about that.

He made his way to sora's room, but before he could reach it, his doppelganger

Burst out of the room. Blue eyes wide and his spiked brown hair still identical to his brothers. Before vanitas could react he was tackled to the ground by his twin, who had a huge grin on his face, much like Yuffie's.

"I thought I heard you!" sora beamed and stood up offering a had to his brother.

"yeah, I came back to visit." Vanitas looked to the ground, quietly happy to see his only blood relative. With a small smile on his face, he and sora walked down the hallway.

"So how long are you back for?" sora queried and set his hands behind his head.

"only for today, but I'll be back again soon. And I get a break afterwards."

Sora looked to the floor, and spoke with a sad tone, "I see…well make sure to visit again when you get back!"

Vanitas could tell sora was upset, but managed a smile and squeezed out a solid

"yeah…"

"cool! Well… go put your stuff in your room, I'll tell Yuffie to start dinner! We need to catch up!"

Sora ran off and practically jumped off the stairs. He was the polar opposite of his brother. Sora was outgoing, cheerful and energetic, while vanitas preferred to keep to himself, only ever overexerted himself in battle and somewhat antisocial, never making many friends. He let out a chuckle and proceeded down the hall.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, Vanitas caught up with Sora and Yuffie over the huge spread Yuffie put out. Apparently sora was having girl trouble, so Yuffie offered her advice, while vanitas just showered him with a series of vulgar comments, earning himself some painful bruises. After that they retired to their bedrooms. Vanitas did miss his family sometimes. So it was good to drop in. It set his mind at ease to know they were doing well. With that he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the ordeals tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_There was blood everywhere, he'd gotten Leon. He was wounded though, the old man didn't go down without a fight. Yuffie was cradling the body of her husband too filled with despair and anger to speak. Sora was unconscious with a huge gash all the way down his body. _

_Vanitas didn't understand, why would he do this? It didn't make sense. They had gotten there just barely too late. Leon had just hit the floor, and he tried to make a break for it. So Vanitas, Xemnas, Terra and Axel all gave chase._

_They were just lagging behind him. Vanitas was hurt and confused as to why he had done this. He did the only thing he could, he asked no, begged. _

_"WHY!? Why did you hurt Sora! Why kill Leon! Please just give me an answer!"_

_The other three remained silent, whilst the white haired devil just laughed aloud. _

_Vanitas was too angry, he demanded answers!_

_"TELL ME, MENESTINT!" he called to him, and Menestint stopped turned to face him. His blood red eyes filled with… what was that? Amusement. _

_"I got bored. I have no real challenges anymore. I have reached a level far beyond any of you, so I decided to test it." Vanitas couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was not the Menes he knew._

_"Though all four of you together, is probably impossible. Especially in my condition." He shifted his head down and closed his eyes, drawing his sword slowly. _

_"COME VANITAS! GIVE ME ONE LAST RUSH!" this shook his heart. He didn't know if he could face Menes. But he had to. For the sake of Sora. He needed to show Menes that he could not do as he pleased. _

_He took up his weapon, and his three partners did the same. They all leapt forward. Vanitas still didn't understand why. How could Menestint do this?_

_To his own family?_

* * *

Vanitas awoke gradually, with tears on his face and pillow. He brought his hand to his face, still lying down, and sighed.

He'd been having that dream more frequently lately. No, not dream, memory. He decided to forget it and get dressed. He would rather leave before sora woke up.

He just threw on a red shirt and black jeans, packed his stuff and headed out.

He got out the door but was stopped by a hard smack to the head.

'crap, she caught me…'

"Where do you think you're going?" spoken by the woman angrily, making the super elite mercenary cower slightly.

"Without even saying good bye?" she shot him a glare, and he suddenly felt so small.

"oh, I was… just…err.."

"Its alright! I'll tell sora you were called out early." She crossed her arms and looked away sharply. He looked down, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, thanks."

"And also, don't beat yourself up about Menes."

He looked up with wide eyes, how did she know?

"how…"

"you talk in your sleep, I got worried and went in."

"oh…"

There was silence, vanitas didn't know what to say, he didn't like talking about Menestint, especially to Yuffie.

The silence was broken by Yuffie, who didn't like the subject at all

"anyway, you need to be off on your mission."

"right."

The woman turned and pointed making a triumphant statement,

"just don't die or I'll kill you!" he chuckled, and she shot a wide smile and giggled.

She walked over and ruffled his hair, "good luck, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to, see ya." He turned and walked away he was going to miss them, a lot, but he always did. He remembered something.

"Oh I nearly forgot! Xemnas said Hi!" he shouted back, and Yuffie frowned.

"Tell that bastard to cough up for those poker games!"

"heh, will do." He smiled and waved to Yuffie, before heading off to 'where nothing gathers'.

* * *

He walked up to a warehouse liked building in a deserted area, and saw a boy the same age as him standing outside keeping lookout. The boy had green eyes and long silver hair, and was staring into space. Vanitas took advantage of this and ran up and punched the guy in the gut.

"No sleeping on the job _repliku_! We super elites have to stay sharp!" the annoyed watchman stood up straight and addressed his attacker, "Vanitas…"

This was _repliku_. Vanitas' best friend. Repliku wasn't his real name, it was Riku. He had a twin brother with the same name as him, because his mother passed out after giving birth to twins leaving the task of naming the boy's up to their father. Who got nervous halfway through his wife's labour, disappeared and came back drunk as hell. Leading to the man naming them both riku. So we call the twin that was born second repliku, much to his dismay.

"you here to collect?"

"nah, I got a recruitment assignment." There was a pause before Repliku burst out in a fit laughter. Leading vanitas to cut of his air supply with a headlock.

"shut up asshole!" repliku freed himself and gasped for air, never letting his smirk down though. He slowly opened the door and gestured for vanitas to enter.

The two continued their conversation down the hall. Repliku was still snickering at the mighty Sora no shutai getting trainee work.

"so I take it that's punishment for the mess you made in china?" vanitas grimaced and replied with an abrupt "yeah…"

He wasn't surprised repliku knew, after all, they were shouting pretty loudly.

"I don't see what the problem is, they said I could kill anyone I wanted!"

"That doesn't mean go crazy" repliku stated bluntly.

"tch!" vanitas folded his arms and looked to the side as they walked by some offices and a lot of people who seemed to be in a hurry.

"So, who're you after?" vanitas snapped back to reality.

"oh, just some stupid prissy scientist guy. I think his name was marline or something." Repliku raised an eyebrow at vanitas' lack of attention to details.

"ah well, just don't screw up like you always do." Repliku joked as they approached Xemnas' office, earning a punch from his pissed off companion.

"yeah, later. Jerk"

Repliku walked off and vanitas looked back at him, remembering how he first joined the organization.

_Flashback_

_Vanitas was 14 years old at the time. He'd just started hanging out with repliku after they were introduced a few day's ago by sora, who was now friends with repliku's twin brother Riku. Confusing, I know. Vanitas was very curious about repliku, since he always seemed to be busy with his job at the age of 14, and Yuffie kept pulling him aside to have private talks with him about something Vanitas was 'too stupid' to understand. So, through curiosity, and a sheer lack of absolutely anything else to do, he decided to stalk repliku. _

_Vanitas was quite agile for his age, so he was able to tail the silver haired boy without making any noise. _

_He noticed how they were making a lot of twists and turns, steering away from the business district towards the warehouse district. Which was strange since repliku said he was busy at the office today. He stopped in front of a particularly large warehouse and stood there, as if waiting for someone. Vanitas was starting to get bored when a tall, muscular man with brown hair long at the back emerged from the warehouse. _

_He immediately jumped to all kinds of conclusions regarding repliku's sexuality. These hilarious thought were silenced when repliku took some sort of file out of his coat and handed it to the big guy. _

_They started talking about something, but vanitas couldn't make out what it was. He was too far away. Suddenly another guy appeared out of nowhere behind the guy talking to repliku. This guy had wild red spiky hair, and strange teardrop tattoos under his eyes. Vanitas jumped when the redhead said something to the brunette, while pointing in the direction of Vanitas's hiding spot. _

_'ah crap…' _

_The brunette called out in a stern voice "who's there! Come out now!"_

_Vanitas did as he was told, and walked out into plain view while rolling his eyes. _

_Repliku was surprised to see who the culprit was. His reaction was noticed by the brunette, so he was questioned again. They once again started muttering about something, then the taller one looked up and suddenly appeared right in front of Vanitas' face. Vanitas was shocked at how the man seemingly teleported, but he didn't show it. He simply shot the man a blank stare. _

_"Did you hear anything!?" the man had an annoyed expression on his face. Vanitas was going to simply say 'no' but looking at how the man before him was clearly trying to intimidate him, he opted for the more stupid choice. Mouthing off._

_"Where do you get off asking me questions, idiot." Vanitas folded his arms and squared right up to the guy. He seemed to be quite exhausted and didn't have the patience to deal with this right now leading to his next statement,_

_"Just go home and keep quiet!" he turned and began walking back, vanitas snorted and held his glare. His ears only barely picked up the next thing the man said. It was only a whisper, but it still made his blood boil._

_"Stupid emo kid." Now, vanitas thought about the rational option, turn and walk away. Considered it, and did the exact opposite._

_He grabbed the guy's shoulder and turned him around, and then punched him square in the face. Before the guy could react he was hit in the face again by vanitas' other fist, and kneed in the stomach, hard. The poor stressed out elite level mercenary was finished off by the 14 year olds elbow in the back of his head, falling to the floor unconscious. _

_Vanitas was not usually this violent. But due to the colour of his eyes and hair, and his general contempt for, well, everyone. He was labelled various things, goth, delinquent, and most commonly, emo. He go sick and tried of the insult around 3 years ago, and anyone who has called him it since had the chance to get to know the rather pleasant school nurse. _

_Repliku and the redhead both stared with wide eyes, in disbelief at what they had just seen. Vanitas wanted to get the redhead for rumbling him, and fast in case he decided to support his unconscious ally. _

_So vanitas made a dash for him. The redhead noticed the danger, and made an attempt to dodge by jumping over the attacker. This would have worked had he not tried to counter with a kick to the head, which vanitas caught and used to slam the redhead to the floor. Vanitas quickly pinned him and started punching him in the face repeatedly, while he was too shocked to defend himself. _

_Repliku could only stare in disbelief. This guy had just taken down two elite level members of the organization, single handed. Just then the door flew open and everything paused. A big guy with grey hair stood in the door. This guy had a really commanding presence and looked at the damage vanitas had caused. _

_"Just what is going on out here!" xemnas looked to repliku, who pointed to vanitas who was still on top of a now unconscious red haired man. _

_Vanitas noticed the danger and leapt into the air, meaning to kick the newcomer in the face with his right leg. To his surprise, the kick was blocked by the guy's right hand._

_"Did you really think such an obvious move would work on-" _

_BAM!_

_"I STILL HAVE A LEFT LEG!" was shouted as he smashed xemnas full force across the other side of his face. _

_Repliku came to his senses when he noticed what a fool his boss had just been made. He decided to help out and subdue Vanitas. It took 15 minutes for vanitas to finally get tired facing repliku, xemnas, and about 5 other guys' that came out to help. _

_He was captured and tied sitting in a small interrogation room quietly cursing to himself. He waited for a while before xemnas walked I and to his surprise, offered him a job due to his amazing fighting skills and the fact that he remained undetected while tailing the master level repliku. His response was "hell no. you're a huge bunch of freaks." But he quickly changed his mind when xemnas told him about the pay. During some missions with repliku, the two got to know each other a little better, and eventually became best friends. He learned from him that his mother Yuffie was a member, and so was her husband Leon._

_After a while, he got to know the guys' he beat up as terra and axel. He thought they would hate him, but instead they praised him on his abilities, ever since then vanitas has acknowledged all of them as his rivals. _

_Flashback end _

Vanitas realised how long he had been daydreaming for, and proceeded to knock on xemnas' office door, to receive a full briefing on his new assignment.

* * *

AN: there ya go. review if you like, but you dont have to.

NAMINE APPEARS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THOSE WONDERING WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!

ps: menestinit is NOT an OC, but I couldn't call him what he's called in birth by sleep, so

I made up an anagram. the anagram is a clue to just who he is. only those who've played birth by

sleep will get it though.


End file.
